Chosen
by the water omega
Summary: As Banagher and Mirida begin their battle in earnest and the Unicorn reveals it's self, and old man reveals to the group what the Gundam means and why it should be feared. OC, Hint of GUNDAM 00 but not many.
1. Chapter 1

Watching the battle unfold an old man closed his eyes and shuddered. As the white Mobile Suit glowed a vivid bloody crimson and the "horn" unfolded into a crown of gold, the old man frowned and gave a shuttering gasp.

"Are you ok, sir?" he heard to his left as he gazed down at the young woman looking at him in concern. "I am fine miss….just shaken at what is unfolding out there and what it means"

"And what does it mean?" Asked another of the group, one who just gave the known historical facts of the latest GUNDAM before them. The old man gave the group a sad smile and began speaking.

"What that machine means young man and what it is, is far more than simply a famous Mobile Suit class; While GUNDAMs are not the oldest mobile suit design, they are with out a doubt the most infamous."

Taking a seat he continued and the group listened is silence, "What you have to realize when it comes to GUNDAMs, is that they are far more different than other Mobile Suits, and I don't mean just in design." "The GUNDAM is a symbol and a herald for want of a better world of two things. Change and War."

"WAR!" cried the young brunet of the group, shaking at the thought.

"Yes my dear, war, time after time since the first GUNDAMs where Built is A.D. 2307 by Celestial Being (regardless of what others tell you) the GUNDAM class has been either the first shot fired or the weapon of last resort, and symbols of drastic change."

"How?" asked the young blond woman in purple, the old man raised an eyebrow at her presence, recognizing her at once.

"No one knows young lady" he answered with a slight grin, "The GUNDAM class has always been different than other mobile suits, some say they're alive in a way; not sentient but there is a consciousness to them, one pilot, I forget his name, once said ""You don't choose to be a GUNDAM pilot, your chosen."" I'd have to agree."

The group made a inquiring sound urging the man to continue, "Those that pilot the GUNDAM class have always be...different in one way or another, it is in their presence, the way they carry them selves and how others perceive them that sets them apart, a 'touch of destiny' some would say."

"Beyond that, the pilots of GUNDAMs have always be catalysts and symbols, victory and change often at the expense of them selves in either body, mind or spirit. I just hope that young one out there has the courage, the constitution, the conviction, and the faith to do what they are meant to do."

"What's that?" the large young man who until that point was silent asked.

"Well, that young man, only God knows for sure"

With that he became silent as an explosion drew the group's attention away form the old man, which was fine with him.

"I hope your ready young one, for you begin a journey that will change and mold you in ways you may not expect, understand, or desire, I just hope your will strong enough, just I hoped his was all those years ago."

This ran through the old man's mind as he grasped a tarnished pocket watch emblazoned with a simple globe exposed by a winged spear wearing a halo all in gold.


	2. Chapter 2

After the battle was over the the young people were departing the transport, a young woman remained behind for a moment. Mineva Lao Zabi last heiress of the Principality of Zeon stood in shocked and awed silence as what had occurred just moments ago before her eyes. The battle, the death and destruction, but most of all her thoughts turned to the GUNDAM that had appeared and the young man who no doubt was chosen by fate, chance, destiny what have you to be be it's pilot.

Mineva no matter how she tried could not stop thinking about him. Banagher Links, or more to be more accurate Banagher Vist (the resemblance was so great, for him to be anything less than the son of that defeatist ass Cardeas was laughable), she could not figure out why. They could not be more different. He was innocent and honest, untouched by violence till this battle while she was damaged and jaded (probably more then she was willing to admt) her life had been violence and deceit from almost day one. She could not figure it out.

"You're not the first and you will hopefully be the last in a long while to wounder about a GUNDAM pilot and why you can't get him out of your head Lady Zabi" an amused and tired voice spoke searing threw her thoughts like a knife. Startled by both the interruption and the use of her proper name she turned and found only the old man sitting in the same spot.

"What?" she squeaked (though she'd deny it with her last breath)

"Not surprising" He said as he slowly rose and joined her at the window. "As I said earlier there is something about GUNDAM pilots that sets them apart, one trait beyond what I shared earlier is that the pilots always have something or someone they're fighting for, also that they're all to a man the densest, and the most romantically incompetent men the world has ever known."

"Sounds like you speak from personal experience" she half said half asked probing for information on who she was talking to.

"HA,HA, leave the subtlety to the likes Deikun girl your no good at it." he snarked "and no not direct experience if you take my meaning I was just on of the folks on the side lines half exasperating and half laughing at the poor young women chasing that hopeless asexual and the obvious textbook sexual tension between him and a certain blond A-laws pilot. "

Mineva blinked and turned back to the window as she tried to wrap her head around that little info-dump, they stood in silence for a while when the old man spoke again. "You have a choice princesses."

"What?" she asked bewildered. "I said you have a choice to make, maybe not now but you will in, time be confronted with a choice to do what is right by your people or what is right by you."

"I don't understand" she spoke with a slight shake in her voice at the subject matter.

"I don't think you will not right now, but you will, you and that young man at connected and there is no denying that to others, but most importantly to your self." he spoke; his voice hard with an undercurrent of tired wisdom in his tone. "And before you deny it, I am not speaking romantically, not completely."

She just stood there her face urging him on more than any word would do. "Your fate and the fate of that young pilot are intertwined, they may be joined in the future but for now it is more akin to a symbioses, what happens to one of you will effect the other in massive ways." "The actions taken and not taken, choices made, words spoken and unspoken between and by both of you will shake the foundations of and determine the fate of this world." "Take care young lady, of all of this when you interact with that pilot in the future for to do otherwise would be courting disaster."

What that he turned to disembark leaving her with more questions than answers. "oh before I forget, please give that pilot this when you see them next" he with he back to her and passed his pocket watch to her.

As he turned out of sight he called out "The torch is yours now, will it's fire forge or destroy you, only God and time will tell"

Mineva rushed and turned down the hall be he was nowhere in-sight, curious she opened the watch on the inside of the face cover she found a photograph of 3 people first as a black haired youth of about 16, he wore a pilot body suit with a blank expression on his face the second was a girl of about ten, a brunet with purple eyes and a wide smile of youth of her face, the third was a glass wearing blond in her 20's likely the girl's mother going by the facial structure, with a tired but warm look on her face, the photo looked to be taken from the bridge of a ship but not one she recognized. On the back cover was inscribed CBS-70 Ptolemaios in flowing roman script.


End file.
